The present invention comprises a new distinct cultivar of Sutera, botanically known as Sutera diffusa. 
The new cultivar is propagated from cuttings resulting from the cross of ‘B21’ and ‘B23’. ‘B21’ is a lavender blue flowering Sutera having a spreading, trailing habit. ‘B21’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. ‘B23’ is a white flowering Sutera having a larger than normal flower. ‘B23’ is not commercially available and is not known by any synonyms. Neither ‘B21’ or ‘B23’ has been patented.
As a result of this cross the present cultivar was created in 2000 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings in Enkhuizen, Netherlands and Sarrians, France over a three year period. The new variety reproduces true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction and its novelty is firmly fixed.
This new Sutera plant is an annual in most climatical zones in the US, only in zones 9 and 10 it is a perennial plant.
‘Sutcatrabl’ is coming from the same cross as the variety ‘Sutharis’, U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,254, from which it differs in having a dark blue color instead of a lavender color and having smaller leaves. Also, the proprietory variety ‘Sutcabl’ U.S. Plant application Ser. No. 11/002,510, is from the same cross. ‘Sutcabl’ has a lighter flower color, smaller flower size and a more compact habit than ‘Sutcatrabl.’